


【罚盾】终局之前

by OrangeM



Series: Marvel Universe vs The Punisher [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Punisher: War Zone (2004), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeM/pseuds/OrangeM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>漫画《惩罚者大战漫威宇宙》引发的脑洞，但请带入MCU的队长和惩罚者2的罚叔</p>
            </blockquote>





	【罚盾】终局之前

　　战争最残忍艰难的一点是什么？  
　　弗兰克·卡斯特已经很久没有思考过这个问题了，他见识过太多生离死别，就在两天前，鹰眼还怀抱着自己亲手杀死的仿声鸟痛哭失声。无论是否归咎于战争，失去总是令人难以接受，没人能够习惯，就像他永远也无法平静面对许久之前的那个周日上午。  
　　因此面对着此刻双肩微微发颤的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，弗兰克什么都说不出来。没有什么话语能缓解对方此刻的心情，他今天刚刚亲手杀死了他曾经的好朋友、好搭档猎鹰，而这场战争还在继续，他们随时都有可能失去任何一个现在的战友，面临与现在相同的情境，这个勇敢忠诚的士兵，大概永远也无法习惯将一切当做简单的杀戮。  
　　  
　　他握了握手里的冰镇啤酒，走上前，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀。  
　　史蒂夫抬起头，布满红色血丝的明亮眼睛抬头看着他，它们在房檐造成的暗影里看起来是绿色的。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗？”弗兰克还是以这句万能句作为开头。  
　　史蒂夫接过了他递来的啤酒，苦笑了一下，没有回答。  
　　弗兰克也没有再问，他咬开手里的啤酒瓶盖，喝了一口。  
　　史蒂夫在手掌里不断旋转着啤酒瓶，却不打开，半晌，他问弗兰克：“浩克……那些家伙的情况怎么样？”  
　　“狠狠揍了他们一顿后，现在安分了不少。”  
　　史蒂夫点了点头，“希望他们能在围网外安静地待到天亮，大家都需要一点休息时间。”他回身看了看散在安全区里休息的超级英雄们，“你也该休息，弗兰克。”  
　　“我不累。”弗兰克·卡斯特说着拍了拍身边的枪械，他们是他的好伙伴，“我从来不累。”  
　　  
　　又是一阵沉默，史蒂夫停下了手里旋转的动作，将那瓶啤酒立起来，注视着上面的商标。弗兰克手里的那瓶已经见底，他晃了晃空瓶，抬手将它扔进不远处里的垃圾桶里，撞击在堆满填物的塑料桶里发出一声不重的闷响，但藏在屋顶上的鹰眼还是惊醒地抬起了头，箭尖指向声音发出的方向。  
　　“托尼呢？他赶得及从理查德那儿回来吗？”  
　　“他们说他明天回来，但没带回任何好消息。”  
　　“巴基，他们联系上……”史蒂夫停下话，叹了口气，他清楚弗兰克过来的目的，他是想和他谈谈白天发生的事，他尽可以岔开话题，问遍尚未变异的所有同伴，但这一切都只是毫无意义的拖延，然而他就是不想谈论猎鹰的死，不想听别人说那已经不是猎鹰，那个你的朋友在你杀死他以前就已经消失了，这比动手杀死对方本身，更加残酷。  
　　  
　　他握了握手里的啤酒，清清喉咙，尝试着开口： “彼得……彼得出事的那天，我正在看那场冰球赛，手里拿的就是这样的啤酒。那场球赛很棒，彼得和犀牛跌进赛场时候我甚至笑了出来，”史蒂夫像是回忆起那时的情景，露出了复杂的表情，“那一天的一切都很平常，谁能料到会有那样的发展？……那不是彼得的错，那不是任何人的错，那是一种疾病，是可怕的病毒，也许明天理查德就能找到治愈它的方法，一切都会好起来。”美国队长的音调渐渐升高，又慢慢落了下来。  
　　他在试图说服自己，然后他发现了自己正在试图说服自己。  
　　“……又或者一切只会越来越糟。弗兰克，我从来没有害怕过战斗，哪怕是我骨瘦如柴的时候，我从来没有害怕过。”史蒂夫又叹了口气，“可是现在，我害怕了。”  
　　  
　　“这一切真是糟透了……简直像部三流丧尸片。”  
　　这是一开始一切还没有那么糟糕的时候，托尼·斯塔克说过的话。虽然觉得对方对待危机的态度应该更加严肃认真一点，但托尼所说的是那时候大部分人的想法。虽然和他们最初预想的不同，彼得·帕克基因上的变异不是一种孤立现象，不知道是以各种渠道传播，越来越多的人出现了和彼得一样的症状，他们简直像是变成了那种电视电影里有时候会出现的吃人的丧尸，用里德的话说，某种东西改变了他们的基因序列，使他们丧失了大部分的理智，变得狂暴原始，渴望人肉的味道。他管蜘蛛侠叫“零号病人”，而越来越少的幸存者管越来越多的变异者叫“食人魔”。  
　　“他们已经不再是人类了，”神奇先生说着，史蒂夫隔着厚厚的透明屏障注视黑暗中的“彼得”，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己和彼得对视了，那个男孩的眼睛再也不是他认识的彼得了，那甚至不是猎人的眼神，只是狡猾的猛兽注视猎物，“……不管那是什么东西，改变基因序列需要时间，在‘零号病人’发病之前这病毒不知道已经传播了多远，理论上，任何人现在都有可能……‘变异’……”  
　　他那时候应该听从里德的意见，别把对方看作曾经的同伴，别把他们看做人，可是当时所有人还幻想着一切能得到控制、得到治愈，不愿意对“朋友”痛下杀手，不，也许他们只是不想承认，这场战争在那时候就已经爆发了。他们甚至还将希望寄托在科学家们的身上，里德、特查拉、皮姆，他们还得到了来自乌托邦的允诺。也许很快就能研发出疫苗，正义终将战胜邪恶，一切不过只是纽约多灾多难历史中的一篇……  
　　史蒂夫已经忘了是从什么时候开始，他们慢慢认识到这些只不过是不切实际的幻想，又是从什么时候开始，他们一步一步丧失了希望。是从得知整个乌托邦都被感染？还是皮姆被杀？又或者是他们终于开始动手杀死曾经同伴的那刻？  
　　  
　　史蒂夫放下啤酒瓶，拿起靠在腿上的盾牌，那上面还残留着尚未完全干涸的血液，这是猎鹰的血，这是他的朋友萨姆的血，那是那个曾经笑着打趣他比看起来要重的年轻人的血，是他亲手切掉了他的脑袋，甚至来不及感到悲哀。  
　　“如果有一天，”史蒂夫听到自己的声音嘶哑，“我也变成那样……”他顿了顿，如果是托尼在，一定会说绝不会这样，他甚至可能会开个玩笑，比如你的爱国心能让你免疫，但惩罚者没有，他安静又严肃地等待着史蒂夫接下来的话，虽然他们彼此都清楚，他要说什么——“杀了我。”  
　　弗兰克没有回答，黑色的衣服让他融合进夜色里，只有胸前标志性的白色骷髅异常清晰。  
　　  
　　“是我干的。”  
　　弗兰克声音响起的同时，史蒂夫才注意到他的脸，以及脸上的表情。  
　　“那是十八个月前的事，我知道有人会偷运核武器到纽约，但是当我拿枪指着他的时候，那个狗娘养的拿出了一堆试管……那玩意碎得一地都是，我的身上也是，里德说我他妈的就是因为这个对它免疫，幸存者118，好像是这个名……”  
　　坚硬的拳头让弗兰克的脸在一瞬间扭曲变形，他甚至连最后一个词的音都没发全就咬到了舌头，然后是第二拳，在他还没来得及感觉到疼痛之前。  
　　史蒂夫停下的时候弗兰克满脸是血，美国队长整个人骑在他身上，拳头还高高地提起。他就躺在那儿不躲不闪，想都没想过还手。他绝不会对队长动手，绝不。  
　　最终那一拳没有下来，史蒂夫揪住他的领子，俯在他肩膀，他听见轻微的抽噎声，史蒂夫的眼睛微微发红，也许是因为愤怒，也许是因为酒精。没人注意到角落突然发生的斗殴，周围安静极了，只有那些轻得听不见的抽噎在他耳边。  
　　弗兰克伸出手，但还没来得及触碰到任何位置，史蒂夫就抬起了头，那双蓝绿色的眼睛离得近极了，深金色的睫毛似乎能接触到他的脸颊，他说不清漩涡般的眼珠里到底有什么，让他用自己破烂出血的嘴唇亲吻了对方。  
　　史蒂夫却没有任何的拒绝，他闭上眼，将舌头伸进了他腥涩的嘴里。  
　　然后就有什么东西燃着了，他翻过身，美国队长被他按在地上，亲吻仍然没有停止，它苦涩而疼痛，正为他们所需要。  
　　他扯开了史蒂夫制服前胸的暗扣，它们已经在白天的战斗里变得破烂不堪。史蒂夫的手则拉拽着他常穿的黑色外套，那件红白蓝的紧身衣很快被他扯到了腰间，而弗兰克自己的外套也被扔在地上，里面印着骷髅头的T恤卷到头顶，随手扔开。  
　　他亲吻史蒂夫白皙的胸膛，是的，白皙，美国队长的皮肤简直白得发亮，让他眼底生涩。  
　　Harder。  
　　弗兰克听见史蒂夫这么说着，这一刻，他愿意听从对方的任何命令，他凝望着那双美丽的绿色眼睛，感觉光芒和欲望一并淹没了自己。  
　　他能宽恕我的罪吗？  
　　不，即使他能他也不会宽恕我，因为他是美国队长，因为他是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
　　这没什么，我本来就不值得原谅。  
　　弗兰克不知不觉停下了亲吻和爱抚，穿过两栋房屋间的轻风让人浑身发颤，史蒂夫躺在地上看着他，突然翻身起来。  
　　似乎只过了一秒钟，他感觉到胸膛的重推，整个人向后倒去，粗糙的墙壁阻止了颓势，弗兰克·卡斯特狼狈地坐在地上，史蒂夫连看都没看他，就解开了弗兰克的腰带，掏出他已经半硬的阴茎，含进嘴里。  
　　湿润和温热带来的快感经由神经忠实地传递而来，他低头看着自己的那话儿在史蒂夫红色的嘴唇间进出，深金色的睫毛根根分明，他额头的发际线处还有一块干涸的血迹，将视线再往前，他甚至能看到史蒂夫因为跪姿而被光影勾勒出的臀部曲线。这场景本身给他带来的快感要远远大于肉体。  
　　他的阴茎更硬了，硬得几乎发疼，他的身体比意识更早一步明白发生的一切，突然涨大的东西让史蒂夫的喉咙里噎了一下，喉腔的压迫让弗兰克忍不住揪紧了对方的头发。  
　　他能感觉到史蒂夫的舌头就在他那话儿下面，温柔地贴着他移动，对方将他吞得更深了一些，舌尖几乎能触到根部饱涨的睾丸。  
　　弗兰克骂了句脏话，他竭力忍住，不射到对方嘴里。  
　　史蒂夫似乎也没有这样的打算，他将弗兰克的阴茎慢慢吐了出来，这时候他那话儿已经翘了起来，沾满了对方的唾液，也许还有本身分泌出来的体液。  
　　史蒂夫脱掉了制服的裤子，双脚分开，跪在两侧。他先是前倾身体，一手扶着弗兰克的肩膀，另一只手在后方摸索，即使看不见，弗兰克也能想象出他是在做什么——有力的手指分开了身体内部的黏膜，向里面探入。弗兰克想要帮忙，却被史蒂夫放在他肩头的手按了回去，黑暗中他似乎正皱着眉，表情格外严肃而性感。  
　　没过一会儿，弗兰克的阴茎就被史蒂夫的手掌握住，对方的柔韧性简直令他不可思议。史蒂夫将那话儿对准了自己下身的穴口，先是试探着下沉身体，接着便整个吞了进来。  
　　史蒂夫发出了痛苦的低吼，已经开始风干的唾液根本无法完全达成润滑，里面紧得可怕，比起性交的快感，疼痛更加覆盖一切。  
　　弗兰克感觉自己完全没有动弹的余地，但史蒂夫还是抬起了身体，然后再次坐下。  
　　反复几次之后一定是有什么别的东西做了润滑，史蒂夫扶着他的肩膀，骑在他阴茎上操着自己。  
　　他再也不会比这一刻更靠近这位他内心的英雄了。  
　　他也再不会比这一刻更加远离他。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的大腿渐渐发软，他的身体轻微的颤抖，双眼紧闭，似乎是因为痛苦，也似乎是因为欢愉。他的动作慢了下来，不再像一开始那么激烈。饱满的嘴唇被他自己咬得发白。  
　　“史蒂夫……”  
　　他用沙哑的声音喊他的名字。  
　　队长像是没听见，依然在重复着交合的动作。弗兰克只能再次将他按回地上，扛起队长的双腿，将自己的阴茎向前塞入。他动得又快又狠，史蒂夫被他操得发不出声音，只能用双手紧紧扣住他后背，随着他的动作摆动身体。  
　　这一切仍旧疼痛。  
　　史蒂夫在他转换体位时睁开了一瞬间的眼睛再次紧紧闭了起来，眼泪顺着他的眼角滑落两边。  
　　他们简直像是野兽交媾一般。  
　　弗兰克甚至听见了远处不知何方传来的野兽般的低吼。  
　　一切都要结束了，这个世界也许就要完蛋了，而他们还守在这片围网里，谁也不愿意承认这就是世界末日，不，这比世界末日更可怕。就算再怎么紧紧抓住对方，用力至留下淤痕，他还是必须清醒地、理智地接受一切，看着整个世界滑落深渊。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫抬起手，抱住他的脖子，他被激烈的抽插打乱的语调，弗兰克还是能听见他说什么。  
　　“活下去，哪怕只剩下你一个人，这就是对你的惩罚，是你的赎罪。”  
　　“如你所愿。”  
　　  
　　这是在最后的结局还远远未曾来临的那个晚上。  
　　


End file.
